It is known that in these particular applications, the door lock device should not only ensure the door closing in use, but also allow the door opening in case of emergency, due to a push of predetermined extent exerted thereon from the inside of the door itself, e.g. by a child remaining accidentally closed inside the drum of the electric household appliance.
Such a function was achieved in the prior art by means of costly and/or large-sized door lock devices, in all cases of complex construction and not always reliable in operation.